When Two Worlds Collide
by Erizabesu765
Summary: What if two lost, lonely hearts could find each other in a city as big as New York? Amanda drowns her sorrows, searching for answers in her empty glass. Meanwhile, Elliot looks for a way to fill the ever-growing void in his life. When a chance encounter brings these two souls together, what will be the outcome? Will the pair realise just how much they have in common? (Not Rolivia)


**After a hard week at work, Amanda treats herself to some downtime. Unsure herself if she's looking for comfort or conflict, when a stranger approaches her in a bar she doesn't quite know how to react. He's charming and handsome, and as the night goes on, their relationship goes from strength to strength. Little do they know, they have a lot more in common than it first appears.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

It was just your average day at the 16th precinct in Manhattan. Except, for an SVU detective there was really no such thing as an average day. Every day was a struggle. Even the good ones were tough for the squad, because, they knew that no matter what they did, they couldn't save them all. There was always another innocent victim. There was always another disgusting perp. There was always another stomach-wrenching case. For Amanda, motherhood had in some ways made it worse. While Jesse and Billie had provided her with a perspective on life that she didn't think was possible, their presence also made it increasingly difficult for her to distance herself from certain cases.

'Everything, okay?' Asked Olivia, noticing Amanda slumped over her desk, head in hands.

'Do you ever just think, what's the point? It's never enough. We can never do enough.'

'I asked my old partner that question once - a long time ago. And, do you know what he said?' Rollins looked up, shaking her head. 'Maybe there is no point... No one is forcing us to do this job, but if we don't do it, then who will? The difference between us and all the victims is that we can walk away, but they can't. They need us, Amanda.'

'But, does it always have to be this hard?'

Olivia nodded before crouching down by Amanda's side. 'When this job gets easy - that's when it's time to quit.' As Olivia ran a supportive hand over her friend's back, she could feel how unbelievably tense she was.

'Sometimes I don't know if I can do this.'

'Look, it's been a long week. Why don't you take some time to yourself night? Drop the girls off at mine. Noah and I would love the company, and you look like you could do with a break.'

'I don't know, Liv…'

'Amanda. When was the last time you had a night to yourself? Take a breather, have a couple of drinks and give yourself some time and space to think. Okay?'

Amanda reluctantly nodded. She knew Olivia was right, but she hated being the focus of anyone's sympathy. She didn't get where she was by being weak, she got where she was by toughing it out. But, being so tough all the time was exhausting and it came at a price. With that in mind, Amanda made arrangements to drop off her daughters later that night before giving herself a much-needed break from the increasingly harsh realities of her life.

Hours later, Amanda found herself sat in some bar contemplating life while staring into the bottom of a glass. It was one of those places that was nice, but not too flashy. The kind of place where you'd pick up a one night stand, but you probably wouldn't bring a date. As an attractive blonde, sat at the bar on her own, she knew exactly what impression she was giving off. She was low hanging fruit, a target - but the truth is, that's exactly what she wanted to be. She was looking for some fire in her life, whether it be through some sort of heated confrontation or a different kind of passionate exchange.

As time went by, men and women drifted into the bar alone before often leaving in pairs after a few drinks. Amanda was both relieved and disappointed not to be the focus of anyone's attention, but that was about to change.

The door to the bar swung open for the 100th time that night, and for the 100th time, she heard footsteps making a trail across the wooden floors. But this time, the sound was different, with each step, there was an increase in volume. Louder and louder and louder, until they stopped. That's when she looked to her left and noticed him. For the first time that night, there was someone by her in her space. Of all the vacant stools at the bar, he'd chosen to sit in the one directly beside her.

He was a handsome man, older, but handsome. It was obvious that he'd looked after himself over the years. He was well kept, with short, grey hair and only the faintest trace of stubble. Although his stare was intense, and his brow line heavy, there was something strangely inviting about him. He wasn't wearing a suit like the other men in there, but his black shirt and leather jacket left him looking just as sexy in a rugged sort of way. She didn't know it at the time, but Amanda was about to meet the notorious Elliot Stabler for the first time.

'I'll take a beer, and whatever she's having.' He said, waving down the bartender and pointing to Amanda's nearly empty glass.

'I buy my own drinks, thanks.'

'Suit yourself. I'm just a nice guy, who's trying to be friendly,' replied Elliot with the most suggestive of smirks appearing across his face.

'Yeah, right.' Sarcasm filled her voice. 'This isn't usually where 'nice guys' come to drink.'

'I wouldn't know, it's my first time here.' There was an awkward pause as Elliot waited for his beer and Amanda contemplated exactly how she would handle this situation. 'He must've been a real piece of work.'

'Come again?' She queried, confused.

'Whoever the guy was that left you so jaded and cynical.'

'What makes you think it was just one of you?' Amanda bit back.

'One of _us.._?' Elliot was insulted by the idea that he would be lumped in with all the cheats, liars and bastards of the world. 'Come on, let me prove to you that I'm different from the rest.'

'You're different, huh?' Laughed Amanda, before immediately shutting her eyes tight. 'Fine. You get one chance. What colour are my eyes?'

Elliot smiled, smugly at her challenge. 'Blue. Final answer.'

When Amanda opened her eyes, she struggled to hide her disappointment. She wanted so badly for him to be wrong. She wanted him to fail. She wanted an excuse to be angry. But he was right, and she'd now locked herself into a drink with this guy. 'Okay, fine. I'll take a glass of red wine. Large.'

'Gee, don't make it sound like too much of a burden,' teased Elliot.

'Please, sorry, and thank you. Better?'

The pair exchanged a small laugh. It was the first time they'd both been on the same wavelength since they met. 'So, do you have a name, blue eyes?'

'That's it - blue eyes. How did you guess?' Tonight wasn't about Amanda Rollins. Amanda Rollins was a single mother of two, who's ex cheated on her, who had a gambling problem, who had a junkie sister, who was always screwing up. She wasn't sure who she wanted to be, all she knew was that she didn't want to be Amanda that night. So, until she decided how to reinvented herself, she was more than content with being _blue eyes_.

'I suppose it's my lucky day. Now it's your turn, what's my name?'

'Hmmm… Clenched jaw, cropped hair, broad chest, shoulders back… You're definitely a military type.'

'Well, aren't you quite the detective?' _If only you knew,_ thought Amanda.

'I'm sensing something strong but simple, a single syllable for sure. Maybe Wade… or Glenn… or John… No, no, wait, I've got it.' She placed a hand on his chest, before making her announcement. 'James. You're a definitely a James, but your friends call you Jimmy. Am I right?' She couldn't believe she was flirting.

'Nailed it. Except for the friends part… I don't have any friends, blue eyes.'

'Well, you've got one now, Jimmy.' Amanda raised her glass of wine, which was met with Elliot's beer.

'I'll drink to that.' They each took an above-average gulp of alcohol, maybe this was a little out of character for them both. 'So are you really going to make me call you _blue eyes_ all night?'

'All night, huh? That's a little presumptive, isn't it?'

'Quit deflecting.'

'How's this Jimmy, tonight, I'll be whoever you want me to be?' If she was being flirty before, now she was positively throwing herself at him.

'Oh really?' Asked Elliot, closing the distance between them. Just as he entered into the parameters of her bubble, the ringing of a phone interrupted any moment that may have been manifesting. Elliot looked down at the collar ID, failing to hide his disappointment. 'Sorry, I should take this.' He attempted to look away from Amanda to give him some privacy without raising too much suspicion. '_Hey honey, is everything okay? […] That sounds great, sweetheart. […] Look, you kinda caught me at a bad time sweetheart, I can't really talk. […] I'll call you later, okay? […] I love you._' Despite his efforts to hide the call, Amanda heard every word and couldn't help but feel disappointed in him and herself. Once he hung up the call, Elliot turned to her and presented his best awkward smile. _Of course, he's married, _she thought.

'_Wow_, that was a lot of _sweethearts _and _I love yous _for a guy who's buying a stranger drinks in a bar.' Her tone was accusatory.

'That was my daughter.' It was clear from the look on Amanda's face that this excuse was going to need more explanation. 'She just graduated from college and is currently moving into my ex-house with my ex-wife for the summer. I swear, it's the truth.'

'You better not be lying…'

'I'm not, I promise. Jimmy doesn't lie,' he said before giving her a cheeky wink.

'I'm trusting you, but remember you only get one chance.' Elliot nodded. 'So, where were we?

'You were about to tell me your name,' he joked.

'Nice try, but I think it was you that was about to tell me my name...'

'Hmmm, okay… Smart and sexy with the sassy attitude to match - an angel with a devil's tongue. You seem like… An Olivia to me.' Amanda could barely contain herself. It took all her strength not to spray her mouthful of wine everywhere as she laughed at his suggestion. 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing, nothing.' Amanda said, shaking her head as she composed herself. 'I like it.'

'I'm glad.' Elliot allowed himself to smile genuinely for the first time since meeting Amanda as he placed a hand on her thigh. It was a test. If she didn't react then maybe this exchange was actually going as well as he thought it was, but if she pulled away, he'd cut ties and run like he always did. Much to his delight, she simply smiled back at him. His hand on her thigh was only meant to be momentary, but her response willed him to leave it there.

'Olivia, huh? Something about that name makes me feel like I actually have my shit together.'

'I get that too.' Affirmed Elliot. 'Jimmy, on the other hand, makes me feel like a college kid who eats cereal for dinner,' he laughed.

'Hey. There's nothing wrong with eating cereal for dinner.'

He wasn't sure when it had started, but the hand that was only meant to touch her leg for a split second had begun running a course back and forth along her upper thigh. He liked touching her, and she liked being touched. As the night went on, the conversation and drinks continued to flow, and as it did, his strokes of her thigh reached further and further north. All seemed fine until he became too confident, his fingers splayed just a little too much, and his hand strayed just a little too far. In a single, swift motion, he had allowed his hand to drift dangerously close to her crotch. Immediately, Amanda placed her hand on his. He was sure that she would chastise him for his boldness, for being too cocky, for being too forward, but instead, she held his hand there.

'So Jimmy, how about we get out of here?' Elliot was taken aback. He was still half expecting her to turn around and reject his advances. As his mind processed all that was going on, he realised he still hadn't said a word. But his brain was betraying him, Y - E - S, were the letters he needed but for whatever reason the word yes couldn't quite escape his lips. Instead, he just nodded like a shy teenager. Maybe the name Jimmy wasn't so farfetched after all?

Amanda stood from her stool, still with his hand in hers and began walking to the door. Like a lost sheep, he followed, knowing that only good things awaited him.

The walk from the bar to the door was, fortunately, enough time for Elliot to finally compose himself. By the time they walked out to the sidewalk, he had already planned his next move. As Amanda turned to him, she began to speak but her words were completely lost in the moment and Elliot crashed his lips into hers. Hungry, he consumed the moment, savouring the taste of her. She was just as he imagined. He could have stayed in that ecstasy forever, but as with all good things - they have to end eventually. The truth was, they both needed to come up for air before they drowned in each other.

'Wow,' said Amanda, gazing at him.

'I've been waiting a long time to do that, Olivia.' With that sentence, even he wasn't sure who he was speaking to. His fantasy and reality were now much to close for him to make a distinction. Olivia. Her name haunted him and drove him wild all at the same time. Olivia. Her name would be the making of him and his undoing. Olivia. Her name was the only part of her he had left.

Olivia.

Olivia.

Olivia.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**


End file.
